


Eyes That Shine Brighter Than the Stars

by TheRose24



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Camping, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Multi, SMUT IS NOT FOR SURE, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Werewolf AU, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), eventual Klance, klance, older Pidge, slowburn, spoopy forest, what even is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRose24/pseuds/TheRose24
Summary: Lance had planned out the perfect week of bonding time for he and his friends. Or y'know, watching them all be happy with their significant others but same thing right? Anyway, he'd planned a camping trip for them all, tents, campfires, and s'mores. The whole shabang! Well things don't go as Lance planned. Ultimately, he ends up feeling really lonely and leaving the campfire to 'go explore'. Little did he know, what he'd find on that walk would change his entire trip. Oh and maybe his life a little too.





	1. Prologue

They could smell the group of humans nearby. The patrol letting out a few warning barks and running back to the packs resting place, a large cabin buried deep in the forest where it was well hidden. The three large wolves skidded to a stop in front of their alpha and bowed their heads slightly. 

"Sir, we've caught the scent of several humans just near the edge of the forest. Should we keep a look out?" The larger of the three spoke and raised his head to meet the alphas gaze. The two stared at each other in silence for a long wile before the leader let out a quiet huff.

"No. I'm not concerned over a group of humans. If they were to get to close, it would be easy to get rid of them. Don't waste the energy on them." He barked and stood to walk away. He honestly wasn't bothered by humans entering the forest anymore with how often it would happen.

"But Kolivan!" The smallest of the three rose to his feet with a quiet growl. "It was a large group, are you sure we should just leave them alone? They could be hunters. A lot of hunters means bad news and-"

"Keith, don't talk back to your alpha." The female of the group warned and flicked the back of his head with her tail. "He knows best and we should listen to him. If he felt we were being threatened he would do something about it, now stop acting like a pup."

Keith bared his teeth at the other before taking human form. "I'm not a pup anymore mom and that means I'm smarter than I used to be. I don't feel safe with such a large group in the forest and neither should you!"

Krolia shifted to her human form as well, shaking her head and smiling faintly. "I'm really glad you want to keep yourself and the pack safe but I didn't see or smell any weapons. It's probably another group of teenagers aiming to have a party." She quickly ruffled his hair and walked in the other direction. "Relax a little for once." She called over her shoulder.

Keith glared at her back as she left and huffed. He was going to watch the group whether Kolivan wanted him to or not. "Relax a little... Why would I? A bigger group is a bigger threat." He murmured to himself. "I'll leave tonight."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Keith was running swiftly through the trees, following that faint scent of alcohol until it grew stronger and soon he was hiding in a bush near the group. They'd set up some tents and most of them were drinking the alcohol he'd smelled. A few were eating s'mores which he'd tried when Thace had gotten some of the supplies to make it from another group of humans not long ago. They all seemed happy except for one and he stuck out like a sore thumb. The boy had tanned skin and brown slightly messy hair. When he turned his head to look at someone Keith could see the blue eyes reflecting the flames in front of him. He was definitely something nice to look at and Keith found himself staring for quite some time before examining the rest of the group. It was then that he realized why this boy must be feeling the way he did. It appeared that the others all had mates. Huh. Keith let his eyes wander back to the tan boy for a few moments. He didn't realize he'd started to lean forward until he took a step to keep from falling and snapping a twig. Several of the humans heads turned in his direction, including the one with the blue eyes. Keith didn't think twice before spinning around and bounding off into the thicker area of trees. His escape was going perfectly well until he tripped on a tree root that had been sticking out of the ground.

"Shit!" Keith yelped as he went tumbling, hitting his head against a rock and whimpering in pain. He tried to stand up but the paw that had slammed into the root didn't feel right and he stumbled back to the ground. After a few tries of standing, he gave up and just decided to lay there. He didn't want to risk howling for help until either the humans hopefully fell asleep or morning came. Plus, then the pack would find out he had decided to sneak out and who knows what they'd do. Guess it was going to be a long night. Keith huffed and laid his head down on his good paw and allowed himself to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day and night of camping! Just a heads up, Pidge is 17 while the others are 18-19

"Get up sleepy-head!" Lance shouted as he ran into his best friends room, jumping on Hunk without hesitation. "Time for you to make our last luxury breakfast for the rest of the week and make sure we've got everything." 

"Okay okay. Just please stop screaming, we live in an apartment with other people around us if you haven't noticed." Hunk smiled faintly and gently lifted Lance off of him and on to the floor. "So pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I'll have it done before Pidge gets here." He called out as he exited the room and headed for the kitchen.

"Well for one, that's not even a fair bet because she sleeps until like... Noon every single day." Lance pouted and made a move for the shower. "Alexa, I'm sad. Play Despacito!" He shouted as he turned the hot water on. Their Alexa followed the request and the Cuban chuckled when he heard Hunk's exasperated sigh from the other room.

"Alexa stop." Hunk demanded and got out the pans that he needed and then finally the oh so wonderful food. He was a bit shocked to hear a knock on the door and even more shocked to see Pidge on the other side. "Oh my god who are you and where is the real Pidge? She'd never get up this early."

"Hurdy hurr so funny." Pidge gently elbowed his arm and walked in. She could smell the food and sat and the table with a groan. "I know this goes against popular opinion but I actually do enjoy camping. Today shall be the only day I voluntarily wake up early so enjoy it while it lasts."

"... You're excited to see Allura aren't you?" Hunk guessed with a smug smirk on his face. He winked when Pidge's cheeks became a dark pink color and she quickly tried to pull her beanie over her face."

"Stop! I mean obviously but you don't have to say it. But I am also excited for camping. My whole life doesn't revolve around her y'know. Don't make me bring Shay into this." Pidge growled and peeked out from under the slightly oversized hat.

"Shay does not need to become apart of this conversation, I was trying to tease you." Hunk huffed and turned back to the food. "Looks like Lance gets the first piece of bacon today, sorry Pigeon."

"WHAT?!" Pidge screamed as she got up and ran to the bathroom door, taking a chair with her and placing it up under the doorknob to keep it jammed. "ow tr to get that first piece motherfucker..." She whispered and waited with an evil grin plastered on her face.

Lance rose a brow and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and quickly tying it around his waist. "Pidge...? What have you done?" He asked and tried the door. It didn't open and he took a moment to process this information. "You... Did you.... You locked me in! YOU GREMLIN!" He slammed his shoulder against the wooden door and instantly regretted it. "Not on the camping day! What if you forget me in here?!"

"Psh we wouldn't-"

"The mall."

"Okay but-"

"The zoo."

"Lance-"

"Six flags that one time. That one gas station..."

"Okay Lance I get it! We forget you sometimes but it happens! My parents forgot me at the grocery store one time when I was five and they only realized it because the store had to call the cops to kick me out." Pidge shrugged even though Lance couldn't exactly see it.

"Sounds very interesting Pidge but I'd really like to get out of here. You guys forget me a lot, don't lie." Lance bit his lip and stared at his feet until he heard the chair being moved and the door finally swung open. He walked out without a second thought and ignored Pidge's screech about 'how naked he was in front of virgin eyes.' He walked into his room and grabbed a galaxy hoodie and some jeans. No way he'd go camping in shorts which would have been his first choice any other time.

"Breakfast is ready!" Hunk shouted and thus, the fight for the first piece of bacon began.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why do I need to take the middle seat?" Matt whined and stretched one leg out and rested it on Shiro's lap. "I mean I love being close to my boyfriend don't get me wrong. It's just way too cramped and I don't like it. Not at all."

"You just said you love being close to your boyfriend so..." Pidge glared at him in the mirror. "Anyway, my car, I pick who rides shotgun and that will obviously be Allura now please stop complaining because it's annoying as shit."

"Language." Shiro warned with his dad voice, not able to hold in the quiet laughter that always came when he used that face."Anyway how far away is the forest from here again? Your car is quite small. Plus I can already tell that Lance will wake up soon and when he does that means I'll have to listen to him singing until we get there and I'm not ready for that right now."

"Right. Well we have to pick up Allura and then it's about a forty-five minute drive from her place to the forest. Don't worry that's not too much torture. Besides, Matt has to sit right next to him anyway so you're lucky' Shiro nodded in agreement and the two laugher

Matt frowned slightly and glanced at the sleeping boy beside him. "You guys tend to talk about him like he's not there. Better be careful if he wakes up and hears you both." That got the pair to quiet down right away an it stayed silent all the way to Allura's. Once she and her stuff were in the car the group left, Hunk's car not too far behind.

It didn't even take five minutes for Lance to wake up and start running his mouth just as Shiro had predicted.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I've heard there are wolves in this forest~" Lance murmured in a voice that he hoped would create a creepy atmosphere as they walked into the forest. He smirked when he noticed Hunk shiver and, take a not so secret, look around himself at his surroundings.

Pidge quickly picked up on what Lance was going for and cleared her throat. "Big, giant, vicious wolves at that. They say the wolves in this area aren't like normal wolves and even the smallest ones reach your chest on four paws."

"Extra sharp teeth, Bright red or yellow eyes..."

"Oh and don't forget extra sharp claws and better senses!"

"Stop both of you!" Hunk shrieked and quickly ran behind Shay, looking around in fear. "If they do exist then that means they can probably hear you right now!" He squeaked and groaned when everyone just rolled their eyes and continued to walk. A series of barks in the distance however, caused everyone to jump and make a break for it.

"WE NEED TO GO BACK TO THE CARS!!!!!" Matt screamed and crawled on to his boyfriends back when they all finally stopped behind a huge boulder. He earned a few nods in agreement but Lance looked horrified by the idea.

"N-No! We can't just let a few wolves in the distance ruin our trip! I promised you guys a fun week. We'll be fine, lets just go find a good spot and set up camp. If anything happens we can leave earlier but until then I say we give it a chance! Live a little!" Lance smiled and placed his hands on his hips, trying to look as confident as possible. Although on the inside he was starting to wish he'd gone with a beach vacation weekend.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"And the fire is started! Guess I've finally earned my right to become a fire bender." Matt declared, the gold hue of the slowly rising flames brightening his face and eyes. "And I brought s'more stuff. Please save the thank you's for later though."

"Don't let the power get to your head Matthew." Allura scoffed and grabbed a few sticks for the marshmallows. "But I will say you're... surprisingly prepared for this. And Hunk would you stop freaking out, Pidge and Hunk were just making stuff up. Loosen up a little bit."

"Allura you heard the barks. I mean... Yea maybe they were just normal wolves who knows." Hunk sighed and sat down, Shay sitting beside him and rubbing his arm in a comforting way. "It's okay Hunk, I'll protect you!"

It was about then that the jealousy settled in. They were all sitting down and talking while making their s'mores... But Lance had nothing to say. And why was that? Literally everyone must have (Lance insists) telepathically connected and decided they'd talk about their relationships and their super cute memories and how much they loved each other. It really sucked. He wanted that, he really really wanted that but every girl he'd tried with either didn't seem like the right fit or they just weren't interested. He turned his head to look at Hunk and that's when he started to get the feeling that someone was staring at him. He frowned and looked around at the group but they were all lost in each others eyes. 

"And then we both had a low-key baking competition and I guess I just knew, he was the one-" Shay stopped talking when the snap of a twig could be heard. Lance spun around so fast he was surprised he hadn't fallen over.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know I couldn't see it!"

Lance saw it. Well sort of. He'd turned just in time to see a blur of black go running into the woods and he found himself wanting to see more of whatever it was. He slowly got up and walked over to the bush, picking up the not so twiggy-twig. His eyes widened when he noticed the actual size of this stick and he turned to show the others.

"I'm going home." Hunk announced and stood up, heading for his tent. Shay followed after him quickly and well, let's just say Lance may have panicked a little.

"No wait! I'll go find it! It was probably just a raccoon or something. I'll go find out!" Lance shouted and ran passed Hunk and to his own tent. He grabbed a flashlight and the knife he'd sort of stolen from his exes brother. He could already tell Shiro was going to say no so Lance quickly cut him off. "I'm going no matter what any of you say. I'll be back soon!" He clicked on his flashlight and ran off into the woods.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Lance had no idea how long he'd been walking for. He was tired, his feet hurt, his hair was definitely not what he would deem presentable, and there were a few new holes in his sweatshirt. Although he was making progress and he knew that because eventually he'd found a trail of paw prints. Wolf paw prints. Bigger than normal wolf paw prints. He gulped and pulled his dagger out when he heard harsh breathing coming from the bushes just up ahead. Of course Lance had to be cliche about his approach.

"H-Hello?" Lance called out with a shaky voice. He was answered by a very threatening growl and the bushes beginning to rustle. He froze when the large wolf slowly limped out of it. Pidge was right, the damn thing came up past Lance's chest. He wasn't exaggerating when he thought he was staring directly into the damn things eyes because it was that big. It clearly wasn't happy with him either. It continuously bared its teeth and snapped at him, that dark terrifying growl never dying down as it got closer. Lance noticed the limp and backed up until he'd finally ran into a tree. The thing got right up in his face and for some reason Lance didn't feel scared. He just continued to stare into those bright yellow eyes.

Those beautiful bright yellow eyes that for some reason, took his breath away and made him smile in amazement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO UM I FEEL BAD NOW BECAUSE I DESPERATELY WANT TO INCLUDE ADAM BUT THIS WAS PRETTY MUCH A FINISHED CHAPTER BY THE TIME I FOUND OUT ABOUT OUR WONDERFUL GAY SONS BOYFRIEND SO I AM REALLY SORRY BUT SHIRO IS WITH MATT IN THIS FIC FOR NOW AND MAYBE ADAM LATER WHO KNOWS


	3. A/N (spoilers for s7 kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 7 murdered me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE 7TH SEASON

So I watched season 7 and I feel a little disappointed. I mean yea it was a great season for the most part but... the queer baiting was rough and I did not like how Keith acted, it’s like they took all of his relationships and threw them in the trash (especially his friendship with Lance because sure it’s not romantic but they were at least friends) ;~; I will be continuing this, and sadly I will not add Adam because I was hoping I’d learn his personality and

Well

We clearly didn’t get to meet Adam now did we.

I will continue to ship Klance because Kacxa? Nah thanks. Allurance? Maybe if they had done it differently but with how they did it, Nah. 

Now let us suffer and I will hopefully get a chapter up to save our souls this weekend or next week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh


	4. I’ve been inactive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why I’ve been gone.

Hello, I’m sorry for suddenly disappearing on you all, especially since a lot of you seemed very excited for this fanfic. I have been going through a lot the past few months. I’ve had a loss in the family and I had to switch schools because of the severity of my bullying at school. I hope to continue this and I will release another chapter. I can’t say when, it will either be soon or a lot later. Once again, I’m very sorry for those of you I may have disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I'll tr to get a schedule for updating this going but It won't be solid right away. I will also try my best to work on longer chapters! But that could possibly make the updates more spaced out


End file.
